


Me and my Baby, We gon' be alright

by fabulousreaper



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, kinda fucked up, trans!Koller, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: Jensen pays Otar Botkoveli a less than pleasant visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is up with this title? Why am I like this? Why can't they just be happy? Why do I always make a character trans? Why the /fuck/ am I like this? 
> 
> These questions may never be answered.

Otar Botkoveli wasn't surprised to find Adam Jensen at his casino again. In fact, he actually expected it. As much as Otar despised Jensen he had no quarrels with him. After all, he agreed to clear the debt of mister Koller in exchange for a favor which he carried out. For once he was delighted at getting a call from the hellhole that is Golem City. He also called in another favor, to which Jensen complied and executed spectacularly. He shouldn't have expected anything less from the man. From what his men told him Mr. Jensen was apparently fucking the mechanic. He didn't care much nor was it much of his business who Koller spread his legs for, but it was nice to have some kind of leverage on a man as dangerous as Adam Jensen.

What he didn't expect, however, was Jensen to break the door to his office open with a calm sort of rage. Otar briefly wondered where his guards were before he saw one of them slumped against the wall near the door, unconscious. He thought he had heard a ruckus. When Jensen's eyes fell onto Otar he stopped, his body rigid and fists clutched into tight balls. Despite only meeting him a couple of times Jensen didn't strike Otar as the man who became irrational when angry. Hell, the man's face was practically crimson, his eyes most likely matching the fires set by revolutionaries who had nothing to lose but their life. Otar didn't scare easily, but the most likely trail of bodies in his casino and the fire rolling off of Jensen had him at least concerned for his personal safety.

"Mr. Jensen." Otar said calmly as he stood. "How can I help you?"

Jensen's face scrunched, his teeth bared like a wolf protecting it's pack from hunters. "You know why I'm here."

Ah, right, the attack on Koller's front. An accident, really. Some of his henchmen hadn't gotten the memo that Koller's debt had been paid and threw a couple Molotov's through the window. No bodies were recovered from the fire so he assumed that Koller had either not been there or charred to the point of ashes. Most likely the former. He still had to punish them for insubordination, but he wasn't in any rush to do so.

"Yes, the fire. Look, I didn't order any hit. Some of my boys just got a little carried away, that's all. No harm done."

Jensen visibly sneered, stepping closer to Otar. "No harm done? _No harm done?_ Vaclav could have been killed in that fire! Lucky for you he's still breathing, or else I wouldn't have shown mercy to your pathetic excuses for guards."

Otar remained unfazed. "Indeed, Mr. Koller could have died, which would have been a terrible thing. But you need not worry about it; the men who started the fire will be punished for what they did. I may not be fond of you augs, but nothing pisses me off more than those who disobey me."

"What do you mean they 'will' be punished? You haven't done anything yet?" Jensen demanded.

"No, not yet." Otar admitted. "Unfortunately these things take time."

"Well you better get on it." Jensen growled, moving so that he was towering over Otar. "Or else I might just find them myself."

Despite the obviously tense situation, Otar was intrigued. Even before when they negotiated the safety of Koller, Jensen hadn't been this aggressive. This newfound agitation wasn't brought on by the intimate relationship between to the two augs. No, there was another factor to this equation. One that he didn't know but fully intended to solve. So, despite his better instincts, Otar pushed.

"You never struck me as the man to loose control like this." Otar commented. "Tell me, does he really feel that good on your cock?"

When Jensen grabbed his throat Otar did not flinch. It was a one handed grab and there was almost no pressure. Jensen only did this to intimidate him, something he found to be very amusing. 

"You know, I've heard that he doesn't have the goods to back up the title. I've got a few whore's like that, only the opposite." Otar taunted. "It actually helps with business, if you're into that. Although, by the looks of it you are." 

Jensen started adding pressure but that only brought out the tremor in his arms. The man looked to be in deep thought, probably debating as to whether or not to snap Otar's neck then and there and be done with it. But no, he was smarter than that. The Dvali would know what he had done and exploited his weakness, which happened to be in the palm of their hand. Jensen might even have to watch as they cut Koller's throat before they kill him. So as much as Jensen hated Otar and his words he knew better. This was evident when Jensen reluctantly let go of Otar's throat, shoving him back as he turned sharply. His hands balled into fists again before they loosened, his shoulders still very tense. 

"I don't know your values for shit." Jensen hissed. "But I'm going to assume that you're one of those pro-life pricks." Jensen looked back to Otar, his shades drawn back and his eyes piercing like daggers. "If I even think I see one of you go near him, I will not hesitate to kill you to protect them."

And with that Jensen turned sharply and left, disappearing like a ghost. It took a moment for Otar to fully process Jensen's words, but when he did he had to pour himself a glass of scotch. When he did he sat down back at his desk, swirling the ice around before taking a ginger sip and laughing.

* * *

Vaclav couldn't help but pace as he waited for Adam to get back. By now he probably wore down a perfect line on Adam's floor but he couldn't bring himself to sit. The fire had him shaken enough as it is, but Jensen's body language when he left didn't help. He promised Koller that he wouldn't kill anyone, but Vaclav had known Jensen long enough to know when he was looking for blood. He really didn't blame him though. 

It really hadn't been an accident. Koller wasn't on any contraception and they didn't always use condoms. Then again, he couldn't really remember the last time they actually used a condom. They were both clean and Vaclav was pretty good at keeping track of his cycle. Only a couple months ago his cycle decided to reset and, eventually, not come. He wasn't that worried about how Jensen would react. He was more worried about their situation. When Vaclav had showed him the positive tests he could see Adam making plans all the way to E. Adam had initially asked him he he was okay with this, that Vaclav's decision mattered more than his. Honestly, he would be lying if he said he didn't want it. The timing was a bit off, but fate tended to have a dark sense of humor. 

He had been a complete mess when he heard the explosions from his workshop. The first thing he did was call Adam, doing his best not to hyperventilate as he explained what happened. Jensen had practically teleported there, and when he arrived he found Koller in the fetal position in the far back corner of the lab. A little ironic if you asked him. He knew stress was bad for the baby, only making him panic even more. Thankfully by the time Jensen got there blood wasn't coating his thighs. The way Adam had held him somehow felt more intimate when they made love.

Koller jumped when he heard the lock on the front door turn. He was relieved when Adam walked through the door, hands clean of any blood. They met halfway at the doorstep, Koller hugging him so close almost every inch of their bodies were in contact. Jensen gladly returned the hug, his fingers curling into the fabric of Koller's shirt. After a while they both reluctantly pulled away from each other, Jensen giving Koller's forehead a lingering kiss.

"I talked to Otar."

Koller pursed his lips. "And?"

"I let him know." Jensen stated.

Koller nodded slowly, looking down to their interlocked hands with wonder. "So...this is really happening."

Jensen's grip on his hands tightened. "I think so."

Even with the tense situation Koller couldn't help but smirk up at Jensen. "You think so?"

Adam chuckled, moving their hands so that his knuckles grazed over Vaclav's abdomen. "I know so." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. I had to go to my aunt's funeral this morning and I'm kinda sick so...yeah. 
> 
> Please don't drink and drive.


End file.
